To Seduce A Black
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Hermione smirked knowingly. She had him, after long last.


To Seduce A Black

Disclaimer: I only play with Sirius, no, I don't own him. But I wish I did.

Words: 3289

Ship: Who do you think? If you haven't guessed it's Sirius/Hermione.

Rating: NC-17 (again smut… but with plot this time)

Genre: Romance.

Hermione smirked knowingly. She had him, after long last.

Hermione, wasn't anything like your average girl. Nope, she was exceedingly clever, witty, beautiful, and full of life. All her life she was used to getting what she wanted, whether it was using her brains, wit, or sometimes even sheer luck. But, this wasn't sheer luck, nope. Many, would believe "Little Ms. Hermione Granger" would never come up with something sneaky as this. Hermione was willing to bet if by any chance was she a pureblood she would have definitely ended up in Slytherin.

Hermione, had an infatuation. No, it wasn't your average infatuation no. With, Hermione Granger nothing was ever average. It was all or nothing. With, Hermione everything needed to be perfect, or as perfect as it would get. Everything she wanted, or needed had a dutiful purpose toward Hermione. But the most craziest thing she ever wanted was a man whom she thought she would never get, well… up until now that is. She had the perfect plan.

**5 Years Ago Grimmauld Place**

_**Hermione watched as he gulped down another glass of fire whiskey. 'The nerve of this man' thought Hermione angrily. 'How can he actually be sad that Harry was not expelled from Hogwarts?' Hermione continued to watch him, looking at his impenetrable gaze at the empty glass bottle in front of him. A tear slid down his eye. Hermione, didn't care much for Sirius Black, but she couldn't stop a prang in her heart when she saw that tear fall. Maybe there was more to Sirius Black than what meets the eye. Suddenly she heard Sirius say her name. She jumped. 'Shit' She didn't want to be caught spying on Sirius. But then she looked at Sirius from the cupboard she was hiding behind, he wasn't addressing her, but just murmuring her name. 'Odd' Hermione shifted her head to get a better glance. She saw Sirius's head fall back, his eyes closed, and his elegant hands stoking his hardened member. Hermione mouth fell open, as she let out a gasp. But Sirius didn't hear her. He kept on with his ministrations on his hardened cock. Hermione looked mesmerized. She felt a tingling between her legs, a feeling she had never felt before. She closed her thighs together to get the ache between her legs to stop, but only increased as she continued to watch Sirius. He was chanting her name. Hermione bit her lips. She couldn't believe Sirius Black. The Sirius Black, ex convict, ex Marauder, and womanizer was fantasizing about Hermione Granger. Hermione's nipples were rock hard, she didn't know what to do. The right thing in this situation would of course be to walk away… but she couldn't leave. This ache needed to go, and she knew whom to go to. **_

_**She gathered up her Gryffindor courage, and stood up. She moved past the cupboard, and opened his bedroom. Sirius jumped. His cock coated with his release, as was his hands. He looked flushed, as well as painfully aroused seeing her.**_

"_**Sirius" whispered Hermione.**_

_**Sirius didn't speak just watched her, waiting to see what she would do next. He knew he deserved every ounce of it. He shouldn't have been thinking about Hermione. He shouldn't have urges for a witch 19 years younger than him. He shouldn't be having feelings for his godson's best friend. No. He deserved to be shunned by everyone. **_

_**Hermione hadn't moved, just stared as his face showed signs of regret, and remorse. He still hadn't covered up his glory. Just looked at her. Hermione moved closer, and closer until she was inches apart from him. And without Sirius realizing what she was doing, she kissed him. Kissed him with all the passion she could possibly have. Sirius was torn between lust, and confusion. Millions of thoughts ran threw his head, but fell flat once he found Hermione deepening the kiss. Her toned legs circled his waist, as he fell back on to the bed kissing her feverishly. Sirius rolled her over, and attacked her neck, with his mouth. Biting, licking, and sucking the flesh. Hermione was moaning uncontrollably. He kissed her again, but thoughts entered his head again. 'This is Hermione. Oh my god.' Sirius jumped off of her, and fled the room. Leaving behind a distressing, unsatisfied, and grieving Hermione.**_

_**After that incident Sirius refused to speak with her. Anytime she entered a room, he would leave, anytime she paused to talk to him, he looked the other way. He acted as if she didn't exist, as she was only his godsons best friend. No one of great importance. Ever since then Hermione hadn't even uttered a full sentence to Sirius.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hermione dear, have you seen Sirius anywhere?" asked a distraught Mrs. Weasley.

"No, Mrs. Weasley" replied Hermione innocently, with a knowing smile that went unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Well dear if you see him, make sure he gets his rear end to the Borrow." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure will." replied Hermione, waiting for her to leave already, so she can be by herself.

"Dear aren't you coming along?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione faltered a bit. "Umm yeah, I just wanted to clean up for Harry and Sirius." said Hermione smiling.

Satisfied with the answer Mrs. Weasley kissed her on the cheek and apparated out of Grimmauld Place.

Hermione, again, smirked knowingly. 'Tonight is the night. But for now, let him suffer for the hell he put me through these years' thought Hermione.

Hermione made her way up to the grand bathrooms of Grimmauld Place. She strolled towards the large mirror next to the sink. She eyed her reflection. Bright chocolate eyes, pouty cherry lips, a well angled nose, a slim waist line, perky breasts, and a quite nice arse if she says so herself. She pulled of her shirt, following her jeans, until she was left with her cotton white panties, and the matching bra. Hermione clicked her tongue and frowned. 'This won't do.' She bent over towards her jeans, that were lying on the floor, and reached into the pocket and pulled out her wand. She smirked again. Hermione pointed her wand at her cotton panties, and it turned into a black g-string. Hermione then picked up her fallen jeans and again pointed her wand at them, turning the plain blue jeans into a see-through lace mini skirt. Then, she pointed the wait toward her bra, and watched as the plain white bra she had on turned into a black baby doll bustier. She smirked as she saw herself, never in her life would she dream about doing this.

She was fed up, and she knew if her plan worked tonight, she would have the man that has haunted every single one of her dreams. Hermione, then did some hair and make-up charms to make her look even more appealing. Her make-up was light, plain, but showed the beauty of her face. Her hair, fell in dangerous wild curls, giving her a completely wonton look. Hermione looked in the mirror once again, and realized she was missing something. She looked absolutely delectable but what was missing. But then the thought came to her. She bent over again, and picked up her t-shirt that she wore, which was lying on the floor, and again pointed her wand at it. The shirt turned into a large black whip. At long last Hermione was satisfied, as she finally made her way towards the attic, knowing that this day would change her life forever.

Sirius awoke, from his slumber. The last thing he remembered before falling a sleep was seeing Hermione. He firmly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He frowned. Why was he in the attic? Wasn't it Charlie's wedding tonight? What was he doing sleeping in the attic? Just then Sirius realized he had to scratch his face, right when he was going to bring his hands up to his face to scratch his face, he noticed he couldn't move his hands. Sirius panicked. 'What the fuck?' Sirius then realized his feet were unmovable as well. He gasped. 'What the fuck is going on? And why the fuck am I naked?' Then the thought hit him. Hermione.

Just then a thin figure, roughly around 5'6, with wild curls appeared near the door of the attic. Sirius couldn't make out the face, but knew who it was just by her smell. Hermione slowly walked towards Sirius, just stopping at the foot of his bed. She looked up at him, and gave him a vivacious smile, which Sirius responded with a glare. Hermione's smile turned into a frown.

"Let. The. Binds. Loose. NOW!!!" roared Sirius, scaring the daylights out of Hermione, which caused her to jump back.

Never, in the entire life that she knew Sirius has he ever screamed at her. He usually just ignored her most of the time. Hermione was beginning to think that her plan might not work. Hermione bit her lip, as she stared at the floor. When she finally looked up, she found Sirius's gaze on her body observing every tiny detail. Suddenly, as fast as all her self-doubt came, it went. She regained her composure, and trailed a nail from Sirius's temple to his jaw. Sirius winced at her touch, and gulped. Hermione smirked once again.

Sirius looked up at Hermione, again tried his hardest to stop blood flowing to his penis. He did not want this. It was not right. She was 19 years younger than him. No.

"Untie me Hermione, and I will forget this ever happened." said Sirius quietly.

Hermione clicked her tongue. "Now, now, love, there will be no forgetting after tonight." she whispered in his ear, as she bit his ear lobe. Sirius closed his eyes to shut her out, he couldn't do this. He just couldn't. He almost made the mistake once, and he was NOT about to do it again.

Finally an idea hit his head. "You….do… know this is rape right? Without my consent." said Sirius gasping, because Hermione was now circling her tongue around his nipple. She just looked up at him and smirked.

"Is that what you think?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.

Sirius didn't speak just shot glares at her. Hermione waved them of as nothing.

"Okay. Lets play a battle of wills. If you really don't want me, we don't have to do anything. If I don't have you willing to fuck the shit out my cunt within the next 15 minutes, I will never come your way ever again." said Hermione.

Sirius glared, still didn't speak.

"Fine, I see you will not agree, how about I make it easier for you. I won't touch you. I will make you touch me yourself." said Hermione daring him to tell her no.

Sirius's cock throbbed at the wantonness of her voice. "No." Sirius spoke firmly.

"A Marauder backing out of a bet?" asked Hermione as she shook her head in a mocking manner. "Pitiful" added Hermione knowing she pushed the right button.

Sirius clenched his teeth, his nostrils flared.

"You look like Snape when you do that." said Hermione, still smirking at him.

Sirius was more than angry. He was angry, randy, erect, and did I mention RANDY. And not to mention the fact that the wrench compared him to Snape. That nasty greasy git.

Through clenched teeth Sirius bit out a "Fine. 15 minutes wrench. Then your time is up, and you leave. And remember, don't lay a finger on me."

Hermione smiled. "As you wish." whispered Hermione.

Hermione sat down on the couch that was right to the bed, giving Sirius a perfect view of her. Never moving her eyes from Sirius, she slowly began to rub her thighs, slowly, and teasingly spreading them. Giving Sirius a view, of her pretty black satin covered pussy. Sirius wanted badly to close his eyes, but couldn't, he eyes had permanently glued themselves on Hermione's cunt. Sirius noticed a wet spot through her black satin g-string. Hermione slowly licked her lips. Leisurely Hermione began to pull of her g-sting, giving Sirius a full view of her shaven cunt. The lips of her cunt glinting with her juices. Hermione gradually placed her hand between her lips, and spreading them, so Sirius could get a full view of her clit and all the glory that goes along with it. Sirius gazed at her pussy, as if he had seen nothing more beautiful. Finally he noticed something odd. He noticed that a brownish thing sticking out her tiny hole. He quirked his eyebrow.

Hermione's gaze slowly turned into a smile when she realized, that Sirius had finally spotted his wand. Slowly Hermione pulled Sirius's want out of her soaked cunt. Sirius's jaw dropped. He had yet to see something so arousing, ever, and I mean EVER, in his life. Hermione closed her eyes, as she finally pulled the wooden stick out of her cunt. Sirius saw that Hermione's juices were covered in his cherry wood, 11 inch wand. His mouth began to salivate, looking at the erotic sight in front of him.

Hermione brought his wand to her mouth, and began to lick her juices off of Sirius's wand. She closed her eyes as she swallowed her juices Then continued on sucking and licking on his wand.

"I wonder if your cock is as long as your wand Sirius. Do you want this? Do you want your cock to be in my mouth instead of your wand?" asked Hermione softly.

Sirius's member was throbbing painfully, as he prayed to himself, that he will get out of this. He will NOT give in!

Hermione took his wand out of her mouth, and soon started to plunge his wand in and out of her tiny hole. As she wandfucked herself she began to squeeze, and rub her nipples.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius" murmured Hermione, as she continued to wandfuck herself.

Sirius tried closing his eyes, but that didn't help. He could still hear, and smell her. Sometimes it sucked being a animagus, and this was one of those times. Sirius knew he would have to see a good healer, or have a fine wanking job later, if didn't want to suffer blue balls.

"Sirius." Hermione spoke again, pulling his wand out of her cunt.

Sirius looked at her, she was glistening with sweat, her cheeks flushed, lust and love filled eyes awaiting him.

"I need you. I love you. 15 minutes are over. You can go, or stay." said Hermione as a tear rolled down her eye. She pointed his wand at him and removed the binds. She turned around so she would have to see him leave. Many droplets of tears began to fall from her eyes.

"My wand." whispered Sirius.

Hermione threw his wand at him without giving him a second glance. Within in seconds, Hermione found herself landing on the bed that Sirius was previously lying on, with her hands and feet both binded. She gasped.

Sirius still glared at her. "Playing with fire is not good Hermione. One could get burned." spoke Sirius softly. Staring intently at her as a predator does his prey.

Hermione didn't speak, she didn't know what was happening. Was he finally giving in? Or did he plan of leaving her like this? Her question was answered right away when she found Sirius' lips forced on hers. His kiss was anything but loving. It was filled it anger, passion, possession, brutally, and lust. Sirius slowly began to rub and squeeze her nipples violently, and Hermione began to wither and whimper under him. He released Hermione from the kiss, as he began his torture on her neck, as he silently but dangerously whispered.

"I am gonna teach you not to fuck with Sirius Black. And wrench I am going to teach you good." whispered Sirius, as he bit on Hermione's nipple, not as hard to draw blood but hard enough. Hermione cried out, whether it was from the pleasure or the pain, Sirius did not know. Sirius began tracing circles around Hermione pert nipple with his tongue, as she kept withering and moaning underneath his weight. Sirius began to rub his arousal on her centre, as Hermione let out a sob.

In seconds Sirius had Hermione by her hair, and his member positioned at her centre, as he plunged his member into Hermione as she did with his wand. It was anything but gentle, Sirius knew she was a virgin. He didn't care, she pushed him to far, it was she, who created this monster, and it was her that was going to get his full wrath. Sirius went in and out of her whole as roughly as he could, and Hermione moaning, crying, and screaming his name.

Hermione was pulled up toward Sirius by her hair, again as he kissed her mercilessly. The kiss was fiery, but gradually grew passionate, as she last remembered his kisses. Sirius began to slow down his stokes, and he laid her gently on the bed, as he started to kiss every part of her body he ended up bruising due to his dominating ways. He slowly and fanatically began to lick her neck, tracing his tongue all the way down to her nipples and sucking on it gently. Hermione was moaning endlessly. It was as if she died and went to heaven. Not even in her dreams had she had this much pleasure from the one man who held her heart that the palm of his hands. Sirius was continuing to slowly stoke his cock in and out of her. Hermione's moans soon began turning into pleads for him to go faster, and Sirius complied. Sirius increased his speed as he continued to kiss Hermione passionately, his tongue tasting her unique minty flavor of her mouth. Sirius swallowed Hermione's moans, as he continued ravishing her mouth. Moments later, after many hard thrusts Sirius felt a tightening around his balls, as he felt Hermione's walls tightening around him. They were both so close to their climax, but neither wanted to do it without the other. Sirius began to trust harder, and harder until he began hitting her g-spot with every thrust. When finally Hermione let out a shriek like a banshee as she came, and Sirius with a grunt as he shot his release up her cunt.

Both were breathing hard, as Sirius pulled out of her, and wrapped his arm around her possessively. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over her, when she heard Sirius speak.

"You will never get out of this, you know. You belong to me now. If you even try the consequences are dire love." spoke Sirius seriously.

Hermione looked at him. "I've been waiting 5 years for you to claim me and I never backed out of anything before. I love you Sirius, you, and only you. And if you want it to be, I will only be yours." spoke Hermione softly, as she brushed some of his black hair out of his face.

Sirius sighed as he kissed her hard on the lips, and spoke "You're crazy." before drifting of into a peaceful slumber.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!! I wanted Hermione to be a seducer… I don't know why. Lol. Review… and yes, my inspiration for tying Sirius up was from an avatar that WickedSwanz had…. THIS IS FOR YOU CHICKA!_


End file.
